Molecular aspects of the mode of action of thrombin and fibrin stabilizing factor in the clotting of blood are being investigated in great detail. The relevant findings are applied to clinical material in the exact diagnosis of a set of newly recognized disorders. In addition, specific chemical inhibitors are being developed.